Looks Don't Matter
by Shadazefan14
Summary: "I owned the school, a car and everything that lived. I was king until it happened. It destroyed everything. When everyone else made fun of me a group of kids made me feel more than just a cripple, they made me feel whole again." Sonamy, Shadaze, Knuxouge Slight Sonally


**Chapter 1 **

"Here he comes." A light gray fox said as she waited by her locker with her friend.

The blue hedgehog rounded the corner and they let out a scream of delight. His muscles were visible under the shirt he wore. A pair of shades sat upon his head. He sent a wink to the girls and continued down the halls. The rabbit next to the fox fainted. He owned the school except when it came to the football jocks, then he had competition. One of the jocks was leaning up against the locker flirting with one of the cheerleaders. His red dreadlocks hung low. His violet glared at the blue hedgehog. The white bat he was flirting with kept twirling her finger in her long hair. "Hey Sonic." She said.

The hedgehog sent a wink and continued down the hall. "Why do you always flirt with him?" The red echidna asked.

"Are you jealous?" She challenged.

The hedgehog came across another jock, this one tougher than a sack of bricks. He lived a cowboy life but he was a football superstar. He was the quarterback of the team and he could take any blow headed his way. Most boys backed down when they saw him coming. His blood red eyes gave Sonic chills. He was talking with the volleyball team leader. She always wore a short skirt and tank top. Her lavender tail brushed under Sonic's nose. "Watch yourself Sonic." She said.

The black hedgehog pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Don't think about it city boy." He growled.

Sonic backed away from the lavender cat. He knew better to mess with her. "See you in math class, Blaze."

"I'm not going to be there. We are heading out of town for a volleyball game. We leave right after lunch." Blaze said.

Sonic nodded his head and continued down the hall. His gang met up with him. His group consisted of three people, that is including himself. Silver, the naïve one. He had his quill in a funky position but the girls thought it was adorable. Then you had Jet, he thought he was the fastest thing alive. He drove a fast car and the girls drooled over him. Silver had some muscle but not as much as Sonic or Shadow. He had yellow eyes that always seemed happy unless he was near Shadow, then they turned into fear. Jet was like Sonic, he was muscle man. "What are we up to today?" Silver asked.

"Skipping class and hanging out in the gym watching the volleyball girls practice." Sonic answered.

The bell rang and everyone was hustling towards the classrooms. A light pink hedgehog that was teased and picked on by most of the kids at school but Rouge, Blaze, Shadow and Knuckles, came running down the halls. She dropped her books and they scattered all over. Blaze bent down and helped her pick her books up. "Thanks Blaze." She said.

"No problem, are you still in Art class?" She asked.

"Not anymore, I had to drop art to be in an awesome group. It was art or choir but I didn't want to give up singing." Amy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Blaze said.

Amy nodded her head and ran into class. Shadow glared at Sonic's group and they hustled inside the class room. He came in about 5 minutes later. "You are late Shadow." The teacher said.

He smiled his sexy cowboy smile and the teacher fell under his charm. "I'll let you slide." She smirked.

"Why does he get away with it?" The green hedgehog asked his friend.

"All girls fall for the cowboy charm dummy." His friend answered.

Shadow lived on a ranch outside of the city. It was about an hour's drive to get there. He sat down in his chair and put his boots on the table. The teachers shook her head and continued with class. Blaze snuck in. "Um… Ms. Fox, can I talk to Shadow for a second?" She asked.

"Go ahead." She sighed.

Shadow stood up and left the room from Sonic's view. "That guy gives me the creeps." Silver muttered.

"Well, you have a whole year to deal with him. Don't bother him and he won't bother you." Jet said.

With that class drug on. Then the bell rang for lunch. Girls crowded the table Sonic sat at. "Sonic, do you have a girlfriend yet?" A red fox by the name of Fiona asked.

She was captain of the cheerleaders. "Not yet." Sonic said taking a bite into his chili cheese dog.

He looked over the crazy fan girls, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles and Amy sat alone at a table. There was not a speck of food in sight. All he could see was papers. Shadow's hat was on the table next to him as he worked on papers, Amy was deep in concentration and you could see a little bit of her braces showing. Knuckles and Rouge were doing math because they were sharing a calculator and Blaze was reaching into her bag. She pulled out a case which looked a lot like glasses. To his surprise, they were. She put them on a picked up the book in front of her. Something was different about them. They hid secret identities under their smiles or glares. Shadow kept running his hand through his quills, he was getting frustrated with something. Amy kept scribbling stuff on a piece of paper and Rouge opened a text book. Sonic stood up and headed their way. He thank God the girls didn't follow him. "Blaze, someone is coming." Shadow said.

Blaze looked up and almost had a heart attack. She quickly pulled off the glasses and looked up at Sonic. "Sonic, what are you doing over here?" Amy asked.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you supposed to be eating?" Sonic asked as he sat down next to them.

"We never eat at lunch, we eat during study hall." Knuckles answered.

Blaze quickly put the pair of glasses in the case a slipped them back in her bag. "Well aren't you going to answer the lady's question?" Shadow asked.

"I just came over to see what you were up to. I never knew you guys were over here." Sonic answered.

Shadow didn't seem like the rough, tough cowboy when he was doing school work. A math page sat in front of him and it wasn't even half done. Amy didn't seem like the super smart girl when it came to language arts and Blaze couldn't read without glasses. Rouge and Knuckles were having the same problem as Shadow. Something was different about this group. He stood up and left, leaving the group by themself. "I hate it when he thinks he came do whatever he wants." Rouge said.

"He acts like he owns the school." Blaze agreed and grabbed her glasses to finish reading the book in front of her. "Oh my God, they solved the case and Jimmy killed Jackson. Jimmy didn't seem like the person to do it." Blaze said.

"You're kidding?" Rouge said scooting closer to Blaze.

"I'm not, I thought maybe Alice killed Jackson because she seemed like the person to do it but Jackson's own brother killed him."

"I thought Alice killed Jackson too. Man, twisted ending."

Shadow shook his head. "You two are just like the girls getting new gossip and find out it isn't even real." Shadow said.

"Speaking of gossip, Sonic is looking for a girlfriend and every girl in school wants that position." Amy said.

"Well he's got about 450 girls to choose from, it should be easy for him." Knuckles laughed.

"Are we still meeting at Shadow's house today?" Blaze asked.

"That was the plan, what time do you think you will be back?" Amy asked.

"Around 5. It's really close to Shadow's place it shouldn't take more than ten minutes to get there."

"Well, let's all head out to go cheer Blaze on then we can head over to Shadow's." Rouge said.

The bell rang and they all headed separate ways. "I'll see you later." Blaze called over her shoulder.

Sonic headed out of the cafeteria and straight to Math. It seemed different without Blaze. He was so used to seeing her smile. She hid something under her smile. He was determined to find out. He was going to find out about the whole group. So around 5:30 he was going to spy out on them. After a couple of hours school was out. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Amy headed towards the parking lot. Shadow hopped into a Red Chevy Silverado and Amy followed him. Knuckles hopped into a Gray Dodge Challenger with Rouge in the passenger seat. Sonic and his gang were following them. Sonic and Silver rode in a Yellow Lamborghini and Jet had a red Chevy Corvette. They pulled up into Emerald Coast High School. Green Hill High's bus was parked in front. Silver and his group followed the other group. They made it to the gym and the girls were on the court practicing before the game. Blaze ran up to Shadow. "I have been waiting forever for you to show up." She said as she hugged Shadow.

"We made it." Amy laughed.

"Get back over here Blaze, you need to do the coin toss." Her coach said.

"Coming." Blaze said as she left her friends.

Around 5, the game ended and Green Hill won. Sonic followed them out to their cars. "Shadow, can you take me to the school to get my car after we study?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said and opened the passenger door for her.

They headed practically to the middle of nowhere. Three houses were scattered around. There were a couple of pens and stables. They pulled up to the biggest house. Sonic, Silver and Jet watched them from a distance. "See, nothing odd. Let's head home." Silver said.

"There is something different about them." Sonic said.

"Sonic, Shadow will kick your butt if he wanted to. He doesn't care about your status as king of the school. If he wanted to be king all he has to is kick your butt. Let's leave before he sees us." Silver said.

"I want to find out about them, stay here if you like. I'm going in." Sonic said and hopped out of the Lamborghini.

He made it to the front door and knocked. He was greeted by a tall, black hedgehog. Her ice blue eyes pierced Sonic's soul and he swore she saw right through him. Her hair flowed freely and stopped just above her shoulders. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a friend of Shadow's." Sonic lied.

"All of his friends are here, what is your name?" She asked leaning up against the door.

"I'm Sonic." He said.

"Let me go talk to Shadow, don't move." She said and headed into the house.

Blaze laid on Shadow's bed with a different book in hand. Amy and Rouge were arguing about who was right or wrong. Knuckles sat at the foot of the bed with a pair of headphones. He would start singing randomly and everyone would burst out laughing. Shadow sat next to Blaze finishing up a math page. A knock at the door stopped everyone. "Come in." Shadow said.

Shadow's mom stepped into the room. "Someone by the name of Sonic is here. He said he's a friend of yours." She said.

"That creepier followed us." Blaze said.

Shadow's, Rouge's, Amy's, Knuckles' and her parents are the only ones who had seen her with her glasses. No one else knew. Shadow stood up and followed his mom. Sure enough Sonic was on the front porch. Shadow told his mom he was fine and she headed back into the house. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I came by to see what you were up too." Sonic said in a casual tone.

"Listen up boy, I don't like followers and just because you are the most popular kid in school doesn't give you the right to follow me or my friends. This is my house and my land, I order you to leave." Shadow snapped.

Sonic backed off the steps and headed towards the Lamborghini. He sped off and disappeared from sight followed by the Corvette. Shadow headed back inside and back to his room. "What did Sonic want?" Amy asked.

"To see what we were up too. I didn't tell him anything." Shadow said and continued working on the math page.

"You know Shadow that 5(-4) times 74(5) equals negative 7400. That's what A equals." Blaze said.

Shadow wrote it down. "How come you are way smart?" He asked in his playful tone.

"Hmm…" Blaze thought. "Because I don't waste my time flirting with the teachers." Blaze winked.

"I don't flirt with the teachers, they flirt with me." Shadow said.

"That was funny, the bell rang and the teacher flirted with Shadow before he could leave. She was so into him." Knuckles laughed.

"I heard about that." Amy said.

"You hear everything because you are miss gossip queen. Well not queen, that's Sally Acorn's job." Rouge said.

**With Sonic…..**

Sonic dropped Silver off and headed towards his house. His parents were off at a office party and won't be home until late. He spent most of the night texted girls from school. He was in love with Sally. He was going to ask her out. As he grabbed his phone to text Sally. After a while he fell asleep on his bed.


End file.
